INNsanity
by Key2DestNE
Summary: When three unusual 'people' meet up for the first time, they must try running an Inn all by themselves. With more and more wacky guests, can our heroes survive running the inn? And with adventures around every bend, the INNsanity has just begun!


**Chapter 1**

**The Great BeggINNing**

_**ChuckTheEon**_**: Hello readers. Hopefully you recognize me.**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**If you don't, shame on you! This is Chuck, he's worked with us on occasion- and it was his idea to make this fanfic that's now on my account, so be sure to go check out his work!**

_**ChuckTheEon**_**: Even though all I have is a small amount of stories and chapters, but thats because I have trouble planning time ahead to work with people that have too much to do already.**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **Hi people, yeah it's me again. In case you don't recognize me… Hi newcomers! Err… we present to you a new Pokemon story with some… interesting elements here.**

_**ChuckTheEon**_**: If by interesting you mean a story about creative characters talking about starting an Inn. It hasn't gotten to the most interesting parts yet.**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**Oh, that's right- trust me, this is gonna get REALLY good. This is only the beginning, and if you like the way this starts, be sure to favorite and follow this story!**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **Yes… it has… a lot of interesting twists, or it will soon… soooooo… Anyone up for the disclaimer?**

****_**Key2DestNE: **_**NOT IT! *mutters* Mew's gonna KILL anyone who does it instead of her… **_**No**_ **thank you…**

_**ChuckTheEon**_**: The pokemon franchise does not belong-**

_**Mew:**_ **WHO IS DOING THE DISCLAIMER!?**

_**ChuckTheEon**_**: I thought it would get you here faster. You were running late… again.**

_**Key2DestNE: **_…**. *begins laughing, patting Chuck on the back* I can tell we're going to get along nicely, Chuck my man! ...Er… Eon!**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ …**.. *disappears***

_**Mew:**_ ***traps both of them in a bubble* Pokemon is not owned by any of these little victims~ Now enjoy the story!**

**-static-**

Normal Pov

A lone black and white Eevee was roaming through the streets, wearing what looked like a red collar around it's neck. It looked around, before ducking into a back alleyway.

Chuck's Pov

'_What to do… what to do…' _I thought to myself as I hid in the alleyway with a fake collar on. '_I can do whatever I want… I just gotta make sure I don't get caught.'_

Looking across from me, I saw a restaurant just as I heard a soft rumble from my stomach. '_Guess I need a little snack.' _I looked around cautiously, before sneaking across the road to the other side. I got ready to beg, walking up to outside tables. I then said to one of the customers, "Eevee ev vee eve vee!" hungrily. '_Hopefully she gets the message.'_

The girl looked down at me before she smiled, petting my head. "Ooh, what an adorable little Eevee! You're sooo cute I could just pinch you!" she suddenly said, petting my head.

I started my begging some more, giving her some round, wide eyes and sticking my lower lip out. "Eeeeveee eve eeve vee eve…"

"Are you lost little one? Or maybe you just wandered in? Aww, you're just so cute!" She's really starting to annoy me.

I tried to beg once more, even motioning towards the food on her plate. "Eevee ve vee eve eev..."

The girl looked at the food before crossing her arms, "... Oh, you want food? Sorry little Eevee, but I'm not allowed to give food to wild Pokemon."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled in annoyance, before realizing my error. I gulped, seeing the look in her eyes and in the eyes of neighboring tables. I started to back away slowly, smiling nervously.

"Oh! You know what? I'll bet a Pokemon Trainer would like to adopt you! So I'll call one of them to pick you up!" She smiled, bringing her hands to her mouth and cupping them, and oh boy, this did NOT bode well! "HEY POKEMON TRAINERS! THERE'S A CUTE AND RARE EEVEE LOOKING FOR A HOME! DOES ANYONE WANT IT!? IT CAN TALK!"

'_Oooooooh boy…' _I thought to myself before I jumped on the table, took a pork chop, and ran like the wind. A crowd of Trainers who heard that girl started chasing me as I desperately searched for safety. Eventually, I managed to jump into an empty dumpster, everyone else rushing past it and trying to find me. First things first- I ate the pork chop, not wanting my growling stomach to give me away again. Then I began to cautiously climb out, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger.

Looking around, I noticed a kid with spiky brown hair, just…. sitting by the curb. He looked a little worried, and he sighed sadly, putting his head in his hands. '_I wonder what's wrong with him… he seems distressed about something. I don't know… should I go talk to him? Maybe… but what if he calls for Trainers like that girl?'_

Finally reaching a decision, I quietly move over towards the boy and nudged him gently on the arm. This caused him to jump slightly and look over at me. "What's got you so down?" I asked him not realizing I was speaking words. He didn't seem fazed by the fact I was speaking though.

He turned to me and frowned a bit. "It's…. nothing much, little guy…" He smiled slightly, patting my back as I noticed his green eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about- just head back to your owner, alright? I'm sure that someone like you must be worth a lot to them!"

"Yeah, about that… I don't have… an owner… sooooo…" I said awkwardly, glancing away sheepishly as he looked at me in surprise. "I'm… just a stray, you could say."

"..." The boy frowned, looking me over a bit more. "...You seriously don't have an owner, little Eevee? That's… kind of surprising- especially with that collar on." '…_.How is he not reacting to my talking? Most people just freak out when they see that I can talk…'_

"Uhhh…. I have this collar on so that people don't try to capture me, but for some reason most people just ignore the collar and try to catch me anyway." I said distractedly. "I-in fact, I'm… kind of surprised YOU'RE not trying…"

The boy shrugged, leaning back. "I'm… just trying to get by- I don't really need an Eevee, special or not… At least, not as much as I need a job."

"...Hey, I have an idea! How about we start an INN! That way you can have a job to do!" I said excitedly. "I already have clearance to be a Gym Leader, but I don't have a building yet or another job to go with it like most do."

The boy blinked, staring at me with surprise and confusion. "Wait, huh? Are… you _serious_? I don't even know you, little Eevee- and how can you be a Gym Leader? You're a Pokemon- you can't talk to most humans!"

"I am speaking English, right?" I tilted my head, frowning in confusion… '_What did this boy mean? He could obviously hear me!'_

The boy frowned, slowly shaking his head. "Uh… noooo…" he emphasized slowly. "You're speaking POKEMON. ...I think…" '_...He thinks? This kid is more confusing than I thought!'_ "I can never really tell…"

"Wait… does that mean you speak Pokemon?" I asked in surprise, tilting my head the other way now. '_Is that even _possible_? …Well, I speak English, so I guess it makes sense_.' "Well, whatever, I DO speak English. The Gym Leader thing though… I need a human there so that the trainers don't freak out. According to the Pokemon League that is. It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you it sometime."

Just then, in the most extraordinary possibility of it happening, the same girl from before was walking by while licking an ice cream cone! She frowned a bit, noticing the Eevee nearby, and stormed up to the boy.

"Hey, does that Eevee belong to you?" she demanded, scowling angrily. "If so, you owe me a pork chop!"

The young man blinked, surprised, before he glanced down at me. "...You stole a pork chop?" He crossed his arms, frowning. "I'm… not so sure I wanna start a BUSINESS with you then, let alone a hotel, if you're going to steal…"

"I don't have money, I'm a Pokemon. The Pokemon League said they would handle making the building after I found a location and thought of what it would be like." I said with a shrug. "But they didn't exactly say they'd provide FOOD while I found that location!"

"Wait, did you say you're going to start a business with that Eevee?" the girl suddenly said, looking at them. "...You know… if you could show off a talking Eevee, people would pay you big money for that."

The boy frowned, crossing his arms. "Yeaaah, _no_. I'm not that kind of person, lady- who're you to tell me what I should do? I haven't even said yes to DOING this!"

"But it'd be really cool! Besides, you… kinda look like you need a job, no offense… Why not try an Inn or something? You can let people come for the Eevee but stay for the luxury." she suggested, finishing up her ice cream cone.

"Uh… do you want to work there too?" I asked, trying to figure out all the sudden conversation about working and how to get people to stay there.

"Well, if you want her to work there, great!" The boy started to stand up, frowning. "But I'm not interested, thank you!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer from you. Her? Maybe- but you actually need a job, and I need a person that I can trust to pretend to own me and pretend to be the gym leader." I said in a democratic way.

"Oh, so is THAT what this is about? Being a Gym Leader?" the girl suddenly said, smiling. "You know… you'd need a lot of experience before the Pokemon League will allow you to be a Gym Leader."

"I'm the Gym Leader… and I already got permission." I said helpfully.

"Oh really? … So you're a Gym Leader yet you're out here looking for a job? That makes no sense…" The girl frowned, looking at him in confusion.

"No, I'm looking for a _location._" I said to her, annoyed at her questions. Then I registered what she said. "...H-hey! I'M the Gym Leader, not him!"

The boy groaned, facepalming. "EVERYONE JUST TAKE A SECOND TO THINK!" Surprised, I quickly shut up. "...Okay… We don't even know each other's NAMES- and you both are instantly assuming things about the other! How about we start with names?"

"Well my name is Chuck. It's on the collar tag because I needed something on there." I shrugged, not seeing what the deal is with names.

"... My name is just Kit." the girl said, looking down. "Just- _just_ Kit, okay?"

The boy frowned, raising an eyebrow. "_Just_ Kit? ….." Suddenly he poked her cheek. "...Alright, 'just Kit'... I wanna know why you're faking being a human."

"... What?" Kit blinked, looking at the boy in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but you still haven't told us your name."

"…" The boy smirked, shrugging. "My name's Dustin Kays… but alright- if you're a human, why are you using an illusion?" I blinked, surprised by that. '_What does he mean by that? Sure she doesn't _smell _like a normal human, but i couldn't quite place what it was- so it doesn't mean that she's not _human…'

"What illusion?" Kit suddenly glared. "I have no idea what you mean by that! Look… You, Chuck, you said you're a Gym Leader? How is that even possible?"

"The story involves personality splitting stones, Mew, and demons. As well as a random guy passing by that happened to see me using strong attacks." I said nonchalantly.

"..." Dustin blinked slowly, surprised. "...Are you serious? MEW?" He scoffed. "No offense, but that seems kind of out there- she's a legend, nothing more!"

"You say that after being turned into a Pokemon." I said sarcastically. '…_..Wait… did I just say that out loud!?'_

"..." Both Dustin and Kit's jaws dropped, and they both asked in shock, "You were turned into a POKEMON!?"

"SERIOUSLY!? You were once human?" Kit kneeled down as she began poking my face. "But- but that fur feels so REAL!"

"Because it _is_ real. Can't quite be fake after my genetic code was rewritten. It's also now irreversible because of a stone that split me in three," I said. '_Wait… Why am I revealing all of this!?'_

"..." Kit frowned before looking over at the human boy. "... Is there anything odd or special about _you_?"

Dustin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Oh, yeah, sure- I can use Aura." he sarcastically said. "Seriously, I'm pretty normal I'd say!"

"He can speak Pokemon." I added, grinning cheekily as he glared at me.

Kit's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa…" She looked at me. "So you used to be human…" Then she looked at Dustin. "And you can understand Pokemon language! That's so _awesome_!" She grinned, bouncing up and down a bit in excitement.

Dustin frowned, looking away in embarrassment. "I-it's not that big a deal! It's just a language thing, nothing more!"

"Oh sure. You know… you don't smell completely human either" I said to the human girl.

"Eh? Oh it must've been while I was in the Pokemon Zoo earlier, there were a lot of Pokemon there." Kit said with a sheepish chuckle. Dustin coughed loudly, and she glared at him. "What? I was!"

I blinked before beginning to smirk. "I got it now. You smell like a Zorua. And there are _none_ of those in the Pokemon Zoo."

Kit glared at me and hissed loudly, "You're just imagining it! There is no Zorua here!"

"You calling a semi-legendary a liar!?" I growled back… Before facepalming at releasing more information.

Dustin gasped in shock. "W-wait… WHAT!?" He started to look me over from every direction, picking me up to get a closer look. "YOU'RE A SEMI-LEGENDARY!?"

"Only because I'm now half demon." I said to try and calm him down. It… didn't work, though- he just began to look me over with even more shock and awe.

"... Yeeeeah… I'm not allowed to hang with demons." Kit said quickly, suddenly getting nervous.

"Demons are not evil. They are misunderstood. We don't eat souls either. Besides, it's the stone's fault I'm half demon!" I said angrily.

"I still don't trust demons." Kit growled, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"..." Dustin suddenly dropped me, frowning. "...So you both are Pokemon here?"

"Yes. If you want I could call Mew over to dispel her illusion to get this over with." I said

"Shut up!" Kit frowned. "I don't _have _to prove anything to you two loonies!"

"Sure you don't, then why are you trying to make a substantial argument?" I asked smart-alecky.

"Because you two are annoying me with this crap!" Kit growled like a Pokemon would.

The human boy rolled his eyes, muttering, "I don't think that's the _only_ reason…"

"You are trying way too hard to make it sound like you aren't a Pokemon…" I said smartly.

"Hmph, you two are just looking too much into it, nothing more." Kit said simply as if it was fact.

"Thats it I'm calling Mew over here to get this settled." I said as I took Dustin's phone from his pocket. "She will settle this once and for all!" I began typing in numbers that went over the norm for a real phone number. In all there were seventeen numbers, and Kit and Dustin's jaws dropped. Pressing the call button, I said to Dustin, "Now when she answers, she will tell us, and I will have to delete the number from your phone."

The boy blinked owlishly a few times, his eyes wide. "I… uh… W-wha!?" He was still looking at the number in shock, before he slowly shook his head. "Uh… S-sure, fine with me… I guess…" He mumbled to himself as he glanced at his phone in my paw, "How did he take my phone…?"

"I don't know why you two are making such a big deal out of nothing! I-I'm leaving now, you two are insane." Kit grumbled as she began to nervously walk away from us.

"You're not leaving until we get answers!" I said angrily. Just then, Mew answered the phone, and I began to grin.

"Hello?" a voice said through the phone. "Who is this? How'd you get this number!? If Vi told anyone again, I swear to me, I will-"

"Mew it's Chuck. Long time no talk." I said into the phone, and I grinned at Kit.

Kit was glaring at me like she was ready to murder me. I knew we all had her, but I needed proof first… And of course, that was why I decided to have Mew dispel her illusion.

"So Mew, can you come here for a bit? I need your help with something." I said into the phone as it lay on the ground with the speaker on.

"..." Mew was silent for a moment, before she suspiciously responded, "Whyyyyyy? What do you need me for? ...Is it a Mew Game? Is someone being mean to you, Chuck?"

"Give me that phone!" Kit suddenly swiped the phone away from my paw. "Nobody's here, never call this number, bye." And with that, she hung up the phone. "Alright, I've met some crazy people and Pokemon before, but you two certainly take the cake! And-" suddenly in a flash of pink light, Mew herself was floating above us!

"Well, someone was rude on the phone." Mew glared irritably, looking around. "Who was it?"

I then immediately pointed to Kit, grinning. "She did it. Can you dispel her illusion please?"

"..." Dustin's eyes were wide. "...T-that's Mew. That's… _actually Mew_…" he mumbled in shock, stumbling and falling on his butt.

Mew floated around us for a second or two before looking at Kit curiously. Kit glared before Mew chuckled. "Oooh, I see- well if I do, she may go on a killing spree with you two." She then smiled, thinking about it for a second. "Actually, that might be fun."

"Um… Mew… remember whose side you're on… or do I have to let _him _out to talk to you?" I said with a dangerously low voice. "You _are_ responsible for me being the way I am, including the fact i'm half-demon. So why not talk to the demon half for a while to get your priorities straight?"

Mew rolled her eyes at me as if I was just a teacher giving her a boring lecture. "Whatever, do you want me to dispel this or not?"

"Just get out of here, I don't want to be with you loonies." Kit growled angrily.

"L-l-loonies…." I said with a tear in my eye. "Why are you being so cruel?" I then proceeded with the dreaded puppy dog eyes. "Can you please help me with my Inn? All of you?"

"...You're doing an inn?" Mew asked, looking intrigued. "Sounds like fun, maybe you could call it INNsanity just as a pun!"

"Yes, because all of you are insane." Kit grumbled as Mew floated near her. "...What?"

"Now, now, you shouldn't be so rude little Zorua." She smiled as she touched her forehead and suddenly Kit jumped and was a little shiny Zorua… '_Wow, that's small, smaller than me, that's not normal for a Zorua.'_

"...Is that why you pretended to be human?" I asked, trying not to sound like a jerk.

But it didn't seem to work, because the tiny Zorua looked like she wanted to cry. She turned around and curled up on herself, making soft sobbing noises… '_Now I feel bad.'_

Dustin, however, softly and slowly walked over to her, kneeling down and slowly stroking her back. "...Hey… hey…" Kit blinked in surprise, glancing up at him, tears freshly in her red eyes. "It's fine… You actually have more possibilities this way!" He gave a small smile. "After all… You're sneakier, harder to hit- in fact, being smaller might be _better_ for you, as a Zorua! So don't cry… alright?"

This didn't seem to make her feel any better, she just looked down and sniffled again. "I don't… want to be… a Zorua… Especially not a small one… I'm only as big as a little Pichu!"

Dustin still stroked her back though, looking a bit curious. "Oh? Why not?" He chuckled softly. "I mean… you're probably pretty strong as a fighter, due to your small form and your illusions." Then he paused in thought, before hesitantly continuing. "….Is it because… of your evolved form? Zoroark?"

"What would that have to do with anything?" I asked confusedly.

Kit suddenly looked back at us, glaring with her teary red eyes. "Don't _ever _say that word."

Mew floated near us, sighing. "She ran away from home because they all expected her to become a powerful part of the pack and evolve. Not to mention all the laughs children get from calling her the runt. And she can't stand the way Zoroark looks, so she left, trying to hide her true identity." Kit flinched, curling up a tiny bit more.

Dustin and I blinked in surprise. I then tried to comfort her myself. "Well… at least your illusion is ten times better than any Zorua I know… They all show their tails. The only reason I knew you were a Zorua was because of your smell, and even then it was only faint." I said with a soft but prideful voice.

Dustin nodded, stroking her back. "Yeah… Not to mention that you can still be strong without being a Zoroark- and being small is _better_ for being a single evolutionary fighter."

"..." Kit looked at us as if unsure about that. "... I was always told I'm weak and too small. I don't really care about being strong though, I just wanted to live a nice life… with friends who understand me, and maybe have some fun every once in a while." Then she looked at Dustin. "B-besides… how did you know that I was using an illusion?"

Dustin paused for a moment before shrugging. "Trade secret." He winked, grinning. "But… just know that you'd still do just fine- in fact, you'd do _better_ due to your smaller frame."

"Hmph, well you two just had to go and be persistent! I've worked hard to master my illusions so nobody would see my tail." Kit grumbled, but still looking down. "... Um…" She hesitantly looked up at me. "... Would it be okay if I could, somehow, be of help to you in that inn you were talking about? Maybe I can get some free food for helping…"

"Are you kidding me? OF COURSE!" I said with excitement. "What about you Dustin? Do you really think you can say no to this face?" I pointed to Kit, grinning. "She will need you there as much as I will."

Dustin blinked, looking completely confused. "...Uh…. how?" He frowned in confusion. "She can speak English as a human, I thought… Besides, I-I don't _want_ to work at an inn!"

"She's still young! Do you expect her to be able to do all of that work and not get caught or get scared by the meaner customers? She can't pose as my trainer either. You look like you have experience with Pokemon battles, and she probably hasn't been in one yet. Are you going to let that happen?" I said with gusto lining my words.

Kit actually helped me out by using her very cute pouty face as if she's just been kicked… '_Even I feel bad.'_

"..." Dustin hesitated at that, frowning, before he hastily added, "W-wait, I-I still don't see any reason for _me_ to do it! I-I mean, so what if she gets caught? I… I still get no use for it- I can easily find another job!"

Kit looked like she was scratching something on the ground- I wasn't sure what she was doing, but the entire place started looking… different, like it went from an alley to the inside of a house immediately. "Hmm…" She then put in some illusionary furniture, and also illusionary people, coming in on a rushed day and quickly overwhelming the place. "Yeah… I don't think I can handle all that."

Dustin's jaw dropped, and I asked in shock, "...Uh… Wasn't that a bit excessive?"

Kit shrugged. "Hey, I've actually worked at a hotel once. Humans can come in pretty face on a holiday, no joke."

"You are also probably the only human that knows she is a pokemon… There is that as well." I added, shrugging as the Zorua dropped the illusion.

"..." Dustin frowned in annoyance, and I could tell he was quickly losing points against not doing it. "A-again, no reason for _me_ to do it! B-besides, uh… Can't you get a _normal_ human to do it!? Another one that _isn't_ me!?"

"Mew, tell him the odds," I shouted. "of me accepting somebody else to do it! One that is _normal_!"

Mew shrugged. "Well, there's the problem that not many people people will take orders from an Eevee, and not to mention the possibility that they have a terrible personality. Frankly, the odds are… Oh, I'd say… 1%?"

Dustin spluttered in shock, quickly replying, "T-that's just due to him _not accepting _them, not them working out any WORSE than myself!"

"Why don't you want to work in the inn anyway? It's not a _bad_ job." Kit said, looking curious.

"I want to hear the reason as well." I said with my attention zoned on hearing the response.

"..." Dustin sweatdropped nervously, looking around. "I, er… t-that is…" he stammered, before turning away stubbornly. "I… I-it's hard to explain, okay!? I-I don't just want to say it to _anyone_ out there- just know that I don't!"

"...You don't have a reason, do you?" I asked with a grin.

"N-no, no, I do!" the human boy stammered. "I-it's just… uh… it's… embarrassing…"

"Stage fright I take it?" Kit said, suddenly jumping to his shoulder before either of us could react. "Hey, if you're that embarrassed, I can help you with that!"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" I stated as I jumped onto his other shoulder. "You'd be crazy to say no!"

Dustin was silent for a moment, before smirking. "...And why not?" he suddenly asked. "Why would I be 'crazy to say no'? You still haven't noted a single reason for me to do it- a single… _benefit_ of my own."

"Money, a place to sleep, and food prepared by a chef." I said as if it was obvious. "Duh."

"That and you get to help out the community and mess with them at the same time." Kit said as though that was fun.

Dustin grumbled, before sighing. "...W-well…" He glanced at both of us. "...G-get off of me, first!" He shoved us off, taking a deep breath. "...Oh, alright, _fine_- since you insist so much… I'll do it."

"Alright!" I grinned, before mumbling to myself, "Now all I need is a location…"

Dustin and Kit twitched, the boy speaking first. "...You… don't even have a LOCATION!?"

"That is another thing that I need help with, I was location scouting when I saw you in the first place." I shrugged. "So, let's go!" I began running, and Kit dashed after me with a grin, but Dustin yelled after us, beginning to run as well.

"W-wait you two!" He groaned, crying out loudly, "WAAAAIT!"

As I skidded to a stop, he tripped over me. "Why?"

"..." He grumbled under his breath, muttering, "This is going to be an _insane_ job…" He stood up, brushing himself off. "Why can't we _walk_? You know, for the one guy who doesn't run on all fours?"

"Fine, fine… I _do_ owe you for actually taking the job so we'll walk." I said.

Kit smiled as she used her illusion to turn human again. "Maybe I can walk with you then."

Dustin grumbled, before giving a small grin. "...Alright… let's go find a place for this inn."

**To Be Continued**

**-static-**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**...Remind me again, Mew- WHY AM **_**I **_**ALWAYS THE LONE TARGET!? *he was dangling above a pot of boiling water, in a cage, with Chuck next to him.* Seriously, I DIDN'T **_**DO**_ **ANYTHING THIS TIME!**

_**ChuckTheEon**_**: Oh yes you did. You thought I was making a joke and laughed at her. And you didn't give her her favorite flavor of poffin when she put you in a cage.**

_**Mew:**_ **Just so you know, that boiling water has the temperature of 100,000 fahrenheit's, one touch and your skin will be nothing but melted liquid.**

_**Key2DestNE: **_… ***pales* WHAT!? WHY IS **_**THIS**_ **A THING!?**

_**Mew:**_ **Don't you have a story to talk about? *reading a manga***

_**Key2DestNE: **_**Y-yeah, but- but we can't do that if we're gonna DIE!**

_**Mew:**_ **The more you struggle and shout, the lower the cage will be~ *Key instantly shut up***

_**ChuckTheEon:**_ **Hey where's Kit? Wasn't she supposed to be in another form of torture?**

_**Mew:**_ **I can't find Kit, it's like she disappeared into thin air.**

_**ChuckTheEon:**_ **Has she been practicing illusions as much as her character?**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **GERONIMOOOOO! *comes out of nowhere and jumped Mew suddenly! Causing a ruckus and the camera to shake around everywhere. Noises and struggles could be heard, a loud CLANG of metal fell on the floor.* FREEEEEDOOOOOOM! *opens the cages that is now safely on the non-boiling floor.* RUN NOW!**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**Aww I wanted to be thrown into a cactus forest. *walks away bitterly***

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**Yeah, seriously, WHAT THE HECK!? *begins running***

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**Can't you guys take a joke? Geez… Anyway for those who care enough to read these we have a BONUS MINI STORY! Can you tell the readers why?**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ ***was carrying Chuck on her back* Because it's about a back story or the character's past, Chuck in this case, to see how he came to be what he is now, or at least the first part of it anyway.**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**We'll be doing one after every chapter till the past catches up. And we still don't own pokemon, but we own our characters and ideas!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**So that's it for now, everyone! We hope you enjoyed, and- WAH! SHE'S BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIVES!**

**-static-**

**Bonus Mini Story: Chuck's Past part 1**

(Scene: A normal colored Eevee and Mew are in a cave. That normal colored Eevee is Chuck. Yes the same Chuck that you know to be silver and black. They are currently looking at a strange stone)

Chuck's Pov

"I don't know about this…" I said with a small frown, looking at Mew. "Didn't you say that this was something you haven't seen before?" I pointed at a strange looking stone. It was shaped like a pokeball, the top part was crimson with gold lines, the bottom part was blue with grey lines, and the center was silver with a black dot.

"Oh, don't be a soursack. Where's your sense of adventure!" Mew giggled while floating in circles around it. "I _would_ touch it myself, but this is _your _adventure. After all, I turned you into an Eevee for the day so you could have one. Might as well do things you can do that you weren't allowed to do in society!"

'_I can't believe this is happening. Sure it is fun to see what it's like to be a Pokemon, but what's with that stone?' _I thought as I approached it. "Well, here goes nothing…" I put my forepaw on the stone and a strange green light suddenly flooded the cave as well as the sound of an explosion. The cave was full of smoke and I couldn't see a thing. I also felt as if I was missing something, like a part of myself, but also not part of myself.

Normal Pov

When the smoke cleared, It was apparent that there were two more Eevees than there were a minute ago. Not only that, but all three were colored differently than a normal Eevee.

"Chuck?..." Mew asked in a confused way. "Why are you silver and black?"

"What I want to know is, who are they?" Chuck said pointing at the two other Eevees that were there as well.

"I can't believe you don't recognise me. After all, I _am_ the goodness of your mind!" the Eevee on the left said, giving a slightly pompous pose. This Eevee was blue and gray. "How could you forget the Angel of your thoughts?" This Eevee also appeared to be female… and arrogant.

"Of course he doesn't recognise you, we have never been in a physical form and even then we were not Eevees." the crimson and gold Eevee said in a polite yet forceful tone. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Chuck. I am the Demon of your thoughts- you may call me Comet." He took a bow that showed power as well as comradery.

"You can call _me _Rebecca." The 'so-called' Angel said in a vain manner. "And _I_ am the ANGEL of your thoughts. The one who's always right- remember _now_?"

"B-but how come you're a girl?" Chuck asked confusedly. "And neither of you act like how I think!"

"That's because we aren't your thoughts, but we help guide them. At least we used to. After you touched that rock we each developed our own personality." Comet explained. "Now it is as if I am completely a demon, which may be the case."

"Oooo then that might mean…" Rebecca said as she raised what appeared to be small wings made of light from her back. "Oh this is super! Now I'm prettier than ever!" She posed again, grinning happily.

Then Mew got everyones attention by coughing. "Not to be a party pooper, but how about you go home. You can try to settle this there." Mew then motioned toward a smaller stone that was in the same spot as the last one, however this one was a cube and had a two part spiral on each face.

**Also To Be Continued**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **Remind me again why Mew exists here. *the three were currently tied up and dangling over lava with fiery sharks chomping at them.***

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**What does that have to do with being tied up for not putting a certain somebody's legendary companion in the story? *looks towards **_**Key2DesNE**_*****

_**Key2DestNE: **_**H-hey, Vi's in here! Just… not yet- trust me, she'll be here! It's- it's like she's… in the airport, on her way here!**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU **_**MEAN**_ **THAT LITTLE MONSTER VICTINI IS GOING TO BE HERE!? WE CAN BARELY HANDLE MEW!**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**Now it wouldn't be a story about us or in another form of us if she wasn't. Besides, Vi is the one who tied us up.**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**Wait, WHAT!? SINCE WHEN!? *eyes widened in shock***

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **Apparently since just now since I clearly saw MEW do it a few seconds ago.**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**Then why did Vi tie me up?**

_**Key2DestNE: **_…**I… uh… that's… *blinks, still shocked***

_**ChuckTheEon:**_ **Well it doesn't matter, besides I've survived worse. *Chuck's rope starts moving away* Huh? What's going on?**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ …**. Apparently your ropes are alive.**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**Or Mew and Vi are working together to put me in a worse torture.**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**Yeah, that's totally possible… W-well, either way, we'd better go off now, before any of our reviewers see bloodshed!**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**But we can't reach the camera from here!**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ …**. Uh… Chuck… you're starting to sink towards the lava and lava sharks…**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**I told you that I've survived worse. And for good reason. At least the camera won't record me do what I'm about to do. *As the rope lowers me below field of vision, several shrieks of pain are heard***

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ …**. Um… uh… SOMEBODY SHUT OFF THE CAMERA!**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**I got it. *walks into view on the ledge, without much injury other than a few burns and a limping leg* Don't forget to review!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**...Uh… how did you… **_**survive**_ **that?**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **I don't care WHAT you are, you couldn't have possibly escaped UNSCATCHED like that!**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**I'm not unscathed! I just have a high pain tolerance. Now do you want me to get you out of there or not?**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**...And your fur? I only see a bit of it burnt off!**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**Because my demon half is part fire demon. Why do you think his fur is also goldish?**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ ***begins yelling and screaming while kicking her feet and swinging the rope.* NO! DON'T TOUCH US! I **_**HATE**_ **DEMONS, ESPECIALLY FIRE ONES!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_…**.You shouldn't have mentioned that, Chuck… *he groaned, hanging his head.* Just… turn off the camera and get us out of here…**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **NO! NO! NO! *is swinging the rope more and more, causing Key and Fox to swing around the lava pool and the rope was breaking.* I DON'T WANNA BE TOUCHED BY A DEMON! WE'RE GONNA DIE! HE'LL BURN OUT OUR INSIDES!**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**He is only resistent to fire, he can't use fire because he's also part ice demon. *this caused DarkFoxKit to swing the rope HARDER and making Key dizzy.***

_**Key2DestNE: **_**WHOA, WHOA, STOP THIS STUPID RIIIIIIIIIDE! *he turned green* I-I feel like I'm gonna be SICK!**

_**ChuckTheEon: **_**READ AND REVIEW. I will fix this somehow, bye readers.**

_***Then the rope snaps, DarkFoxKit and Key2DestNE both went flying over the lava pool and landed right on the camera!***_


End file.
